toblorefandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
There are a total of 5 Major Factions in Cloudai. * The Tal Savoth house (Worshipers of Valic: The Unseen) * The Froste Legion (Worshipers of Chalybs: The Frozen) * The Crystal Emperium (Worshipers of Caeruleum: The Wise) * The Faded Construct (Worshipers of Ventus: The Emperor) * The Free March Reign (Worshipers of No one, a rag tag group of Brigands) Each Faction Controls a certain portion of Cloudai, with The Faded Construct and The Crystal Emperium controlling more land than the others. The Tal Savoth house * Current Leader: Sagon Der Being one of the oldest factions (along side The Faded Construct) this faction houses some of the more powerful mages of Cloudai, thus making up for it's relatively small size. This faction was originally started by two of Valic's most powerful mages, Tal Sorath and Gor Savoth, in the hopes of making a group that would be dedicated to harnessing magic for the betterment of the World. Around the Second Seal Era, the Faction was soon to be taken by the Alchemist Sagon Der, who used the Faction as a means to fund his research and craft, which caused the Faction to degrade into the smaller group that it is now. The Froste Legion * Current Leader: Tom Boasting the largest group of elemental user base, The Frost Legion was formed by two Bilgilaian twins around the Third Seal Era. Both Ranatow and Sinka were looking to make a kingdom that would try to live out of reach of The Faded Construct, to which it was a success. Using methods obtained from a Frost Mage, they soon found ways of enduring the harsh snow-drifts and the chilling winds of the Bilgila Mountains. Taking control of Northern Pole, it wasn't long until the TFL controlled a sizeable portion of the world, and during sometime towards the end of the Third Seal Era they set their sights on taking control of the Southern pole in the hopes of bolstering their Ice Magic. If it hadn't been for the Savoth house and their Fire Dancers it'd been fairly simple for them to take it. With the ensuing battle between fire and ice, Sinka had been slain, and Ranatow had been mortally wounded by a rogue Elven Wailing Revanant. With the two leaders out of commission a stray man by the name Tom took reign over the TLF, and he remains there even today. The Crystal Emperium * Current Leader: Pyranus VII Possibly one of the more powerful factions in terms of sheer size and numbers, The Crystal Emperium was founded by Pyranus V, a Aasmir from the Tal Savoth house. He rose to power when he was sent on an expedition to an Island out in the middle of the Sea of Tears. It was in a strange temple that he found the Crown of Matrona, and the Maternal Throne. With these two powerful artifacts in hand, he went on to create an Empire of Crystal (which literally means buildings and roads made of Crystal) to which the Emperium gets its namesake from. He ruled from the beginning of the Second Seal Era to roughly the end of the Fourth Seal Era (which is one of the longest rules in any of the Factions) until he decided to give the crown to his great grandson Pyranus VII. The Faded Construct * Current Leader: The Vengeful Construct The Faded Construct has existed since around time began on Cloudai. It began as a group of Constructs became aware due to the unbalanced magic of creation had yet to stabilize, thus infusing into stones, wood, mythril, etc etc. Once a handful of them began to become aware, they opted to create a group in order to survive the ravages of the "Living Races". One Construct in particular, The Oldest Construct, found a way to impart one Constructs Magical Life Essence into other objects to create new, separate Constructs. With this, he built up his Races numbers to a point where during the Precursor Era, you could find Construct Towns and Collectives in places where they where out in the open like the "Living Races". Once the Wars had died down, The Oldest Construct Decided that they had grown to a point where they would try coexisting with the other races. Opening their borders, they had become surprised when a vast majority of Elves and Elvhen began flooding their cities during the Great Elvish Massacre in the hopes of Sanctuary. Decades went by, and due to the agelessness of both Races, great strides in magic and science were made. It was during the end of the First Seal Era that the Elves started pushing for the enslavement of the Humans near the border of the northern pole (see the Froste Legion). If it hadn't been for the Ageless Council there would have been a distinct possibility of the Elves plan coming to fruition. The Free March Reign * Current Leader: Hisk Karab The youngest and greenest of the Factions. This group was founded by a band of Deserters from various Factions. Hosted in the Barakib Mountains, they are Robin Hood-esk in terms of guerrilla tactics to rob other Factions Cargo. Its Current Leader, Hisk Karab, was a general in the Froste Legion, but due to his Draken Blood he had to leave. There isn't much on this Faction as it is the youngest, but don't underestimate them, they are the underdogs.